Crashing At The Mansion
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: Soaked and lost, Mabel stumbles across the Northwest Manor looking for a place to crash. While on her visit, Mabel tries to build a bond with her rival.


**_HEY GUYS! So before you read, I wanted to tell you that I decided to make a Mabcifica community that welcomes Pacifica x Mabel friendship and romance fanfictions. If you've read or written any Mabcifica fanfictions you liked, PM me so I can add them to the community. I'm going to post mine in it :)_**

 ** _And if you want to do those yourself, ask to be a staff member. Thanks! I don't own Gravity Falls unfortunately._**

Pacifca was sprawled against the Northwest's finest piece of furniture; the long velvet couch. Everything was boring and miserable. Her parents, being the people they are, promised their daughter that they were taking a stroll around town in their limo and would be returning in an hour. Not to Pacifica's surprise, they've been gone for six days.

This was a usual routine.

The girl's parents forgot about her a lot, once even in Mexico.

As frequent as it happened, she'd be lying if she said she preferred it this way. She wasn't even allowed to leave the house, much less make a friend that wasn't assigned for her by other rich parents. The girl's only companion was the monkey her father bought and trained to be a butler. Pacifica did her best to avoid it, the ugly thing probably carried disease.

Today, the monkey was polishing paintings in the same room as her, not minding its space. Pacifica tried to throw things at it to make him leave, but the jungle animal couldn't take a hint.

"Hey monkey!" Pacifica cupped her hands around her mouth and called it over. She never talked to a monkey before, unless you count the Pines twins, might as well see what the dumb thing was good for.

The monkey obeyed, trotting up to her, eager to please.

Pacifca picked up a disregarded wine glass on the floor and held it up.

"Pour!" She ordered the monkey. The monkey butler stared. He was taught not to give under aged children adult beverages, but he was also trained to obey orders. The blonde waited, her arm extended toward the monkey.

"Pour, you stupid thing, pour!" She growled. Monkey Butler sighed, grabbing a pitcher off a nearby table and pouring the Northwest's finest champagne into her glass. Pacifica smiled, pulling the glass away before he could finish serving. She threw the drink in his face.

The monkey screeched, throwing the glass pitcher onto the ground and rubbing his bare knuckles against his eyes. Pacifica jumped off her chair, jogging quickly toward the nearest closet to escape, but the monkey was quick to come back to his senses. He chased the girl around the room, grabbing near by objects with his tail and thrusting the, at her whenever he found the chance.

Pacifica screamed, dodging every obstacle the animal used to hurt her. Why wasn't this working? Running away from your problems was always the best solution. It felt as if a thousand rocks made their way into her breats, for she was slowing down. She never ran that long before without assistance.

Beads of sweat had already clouded her forehead, and it's only been about three minutes. The monkey screamed battle cries, tossing the occasional lamp toward her head.

Rescuing Pacifica, the sound of a harp echoed through the mansion. The monkey stopped running and neatened his hair, walking to the door to welcome their guest.

"Hi little monkey!" A familiar voice chirped. Pacifica grasped her hair, "Mabel!"

The blonde surveyed the room with terror, she can't come in here! There was broken glass all over the floor. All the frames were crooked, and the floor was wet. No, she couldn't be seen with a house in the same condition as the Mystery Shack.

"Make her leave." Pacifica whispered through gritted teeth. "I'm begging you. Make. Her. Leave."

The monkey hissed at her, revealing his large hideous fangs. Pacifica winced, holding her hands up to surrender.

The Northwest butler returned his gaze to the girl standing at the front door, gesturing toward the inside to welcome her in.

"Aww, thanks! Monkey in a suit, how adorable..." The brunette emerged from behind the door, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Her once bushy hair now clung to her skin, looking like noodles. Her sweater was drenched, like the rest of her, and every single physical feature of hers was dripping. Yet, the idiot was still grinning ear-to-ear.

"Woah-ho-ho!" Mabel chuckled, "It looks like there was a flood in here!"

Pacifica stood up, brushing herself off to defend her home, "You're the one that's wet!"

Mabel cocked her head toward her, the smile faded slightly, but it was still there. "Hey Pacifica, are your parents home?"

"Nope." She scoffed, "And you're lucky they aren't because if they were here, so help me, I'd have them literally kick you out!" Pacifica snapped her fingers, "Monkey Butler, exile her!"

The monkey blew a raspberry at her, wrapping his freakishly long arms around Mabel in what seemed to be a protective way.

"Hey, he likes me!" Mabel laughed, "What's his name?"

Pacifica threw her head back and groaned like she was the most difficult person in the world. "It doesn't have a name!" She paused to send it a nasty glare, "And it most certainly doesn't deserve one either!"

Mabel only used this as an opportunity to let out another nauseatingly giddy laugh. "I'll name him Huggington!"

"What are you doing here?" Pacifica hissed. Mabel looked up from her new monkey gaze, her expression saddened as if she just remembering. "I got lost."

Pacifica snorted, "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's not funny." For the first time, Mabel's tone of voice was grim. Pacifica raised her eyebrows. Suddenly she missed optimistic Mabel, "I have no idea where I am, and it's getting dark. Plus it's raining!" On cue, the two girl winced under the crash of lighting that plastered the dark sky.

"And of all places, you decide to come here?" Pacifica asked. Mabel shrugged, "It took a lot of walking, but you guys were the closest. Also you have a huge fense, but that's okay." Mabel dug inside her sweater pocket ominously, making Pacifica tense.

"What are you-"

"I was able to get through with my-" she pulled the object out of her pocket and aimed it at her, "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel pulled the trigger spontaneously. Pacifica was paralyzed at the sight of the large metal claw approaching her head. Closed her eyes and let out a shrill yelp as she felt the wind rush past her, followed by a crash. Pacifica spun around, praying to herself that the damage wasn't too bad.

The family portrait was now on the floor. Their rare golden vase was shattered into a million pieces, the one her mother swore would never break. A constellation of cracks spread across her mother and father's figures, pieces falling out every few seconds. The claw of the device, however, pierced through Pacifica's entire beautiful face. Pacifica's blood ran cold at the sight, her clenched fists shaking. Her parents would hang her when they came home and find this mess. They might even take away some of her ponies! She remembered the day that picture was taken, it was a couple years ago and her parents tricked her into thinking she was going ice skating for the first time. They posed for hours at the expensive photographers. Five hours for one picture.

Mabel sucked her lips inside her mouth, slowly pulling the trigger again to free Pacifica's face. All it did was tear her face completely out of the frame, getting stuck to the claw as they pulled it back. "Uh." She pulled the scrap from the claw, revealing a mauled wrinkled up picture of the rich blonde. "I can hang it up in my room to remember you by?"

Pacifica didn't even bother to turn around at her. "Leave." her voice shook.

Mabel bowed her head, slumping her shoulders. "O-Okay." She turned around, hauling herself out the door and closing it behind her. She ruined everything again!

Mabel knelt down on the floor, taking off her sweater to use as a pillow. The wind blew through her pores, nearly knocking the girl off her feet. She could feel her face go numb under the temperature, making her unable to see her tears slip down her cheeks.

"Why are you such an idiot?" She whispered to herself, laying down on Pacifica's porch. She buried her face in her sweater, ignoring how damp it already was and did nothing but make her colder.

The monkey butler stared longingly at the door, whimpering like a lost puppy.

"Get over it, flea picker!" Pacifica taunted, "There is no way I am letting her back in."

The monkey turned around, crossing his arms at the spoiled girl.

Flipping her hair behind her shoulder, Pacifica examined her nails with disinterest, "I mean it."

The monkey tilted its head with disbelief, thickening his glare.

"I-I mean it!" She stomped her foot to declare dominance, but her voice was more shrill. "I mean, leaving a girl alone in the rain isn't that bad? R-Right?"

The monkey spit on the floor.

"Fine!" Pacifica caved. "But the next time you give me bad advice I promise not to listen!" The girl's expression softened as she walked out the door. "If we're lucky, she probably already left-AAAAAGH!" Pacifica tripped over a bony shivering body, face planting onto wet floor. Wet was an understatement, for it was more like the entire floor was one large uncomfortable puddle.

"PAZ!" Mabel tried to cheer, but her voice came out as shaky as her frame.

Pacifica huffed, "MY OUTFIT!" She cried, pulling herself upwards. "Ew, it's all damp and gross!" She gagged.

"I know right? Blech!" Mabel agreed, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Pacifica sighed, her long hair already growing damp from the rain. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I'm establishing some ground rules. Rule number-"

Mabel sprung up like a jack-in-the-box. "Woah woah woah, stop the presses! Does that mean-"

Pacifica's spine shivered under the words, "Just for tonight." She bit, pretending not to care less. "Now can I finish, or are we going to keep-"

Mabel pounced onto her like a predator, wrapping her arms around her securely. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Pacifica's posture straightened, "What are you doing?"

Mabel laughed, pulling away like she told a hilarious joke, "You know what a hug is, right?"

Pacifica gave her a blank stare. Mabel frowned, "Oh...wow. I'm so sorry."

Pacifica huffed, "I don't need your sympathy." Mainly because she never had any sympathy before. No one pities the spoiled brat that gets everything she wants. No one apologizes to the girl that never runs out of unpleasant remarks. No one ever truly felt bad for Pacifica before.

Not wanting to draw her away, Paz shrugged her shoulders, "I liked it, whatever it was."

Mabel gawked at her, "You did?"

Pacifica clenched her jaw, nodding quickly like she was trying to yank her head off. Mabel giggled, "Then can I do it again?"

Pacifca gave her permission, and the brunette wrapped her in a hug tighter than before. Pacifica hugged back, burying her face in the crook of Mabel's neck and closing her eyes.

"You know at the end of our hugs, Dipper and I awkwardly pat-"

"You're ruining the moment." Pacifica snapped.

"Sorry."

 ** _Dont for get to keep an eye out of some Mabcifica fanfictions I can add. *does the Lazy Susan wink*_**


End file.
